Ache
by possessed obsession
Summary: After Midna leaves, Zelda is left to deal with the aftermath.


AN: What can I say? I'm not about to apologize again for not updating my other two fics. I'm a Gemini. This is what I do. XD LameexcuseIknow. Anyway, I wrote this last night when I couldn't sleep. I had been thinking about the ending of Twilight Princess, and I couldn't help but wonder how Zelda must have felt about witnessing the whole scene with Midna. So, the last line popped into my mind, and I wrote the fic around that. It's angsty and all, but hopefully you don't find it confusing. It's supposed to be Zelda's point of view in third person, about how she's trying to convince herself that Midna had to leave. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I own only my thoughts and theories.

Warnings: Angst. That's about it. Oh, and blatant Midna/Link, the kind where they both know their feelings are mutual, but had not actually spoken it out loud. Friendship relationship ONLY between Zelda and Link, though it could be read that Zelda has onesided feelings for Link.

Also, there are a lot of dashes, ("-") and most of those signify Zelda cutting herself off in her thoughts.

Not beta'd. If anyone would like to beta my stories, just let me know. I'm in desperate need of one. ;_;

My sister wrote a little sort of add-on story to this. It's a Code Geass/Zelda crossover with Nunnaly and Link. It works perfectly as a little side story, so go read it when you're done. http : // .net/s/5490365/1/Special_Person

Just remove the spaces to get to the story.

* * *

"_Link, I… see you later."_

Zelda's breath caught in her throat as she watched Link drop to his knees; eyes wide, lips slightly parted as if trying to say something, _anything_ to make the one he had given his heart to stay, even as he knew it was useless. Green-clad shoulders started to tremble, and then with a violent shudder Link gasped, clutching at his heart. Zelda felt her own heart break as she watched his eyes – his beautiful, wonderful, _expressive_ eyes blink rapidly while horrible fat tears forged paths for the first time in – well, Zelda couldn't confidently say that this wasn't the first time this young boy had cried. He was the bearer of courage, after all; it just wasn't in his nature to cry. But when his love left – Goddesses, when she _left_, the only one who understood what he had gone through, had supported him and held him and kept him going… Zelda wouldn't have been surprised if she was the only reason he hadn't given up and died somewhere in a lonely, loathsome temple far from civilization.

A low keening came from Link. When his love left, the boy's thick, iron heart shattered. The part of her that remembered – the part that was the triforce of wisdom, holding memories of all her past lives – started crying too, for it knew what Link did not. The hero's companion always left at the end of the journey, and while each reincarnation reacted differently, most never got over the loss. Some even searched endlessly for ways to get their companions back. It was no different this time.

But, she tried to rationalize as she went to provide what little comfort she could to her friend; this is the way it must be. Hyrule was in danger as long as the mirror was whole, so it had to be destroyed.

Link clung to her, sobbing so hard he shook them both, clutching so hard it hurt, but Zelda didn't care. All she cared about was the name that clawed its way out of his throat until his voice was hoarse and raw and wet, so horribly _wet_ that it could only be blood dripping from his mouth to stain her traveling cloths with proof of his sorrow. Before she could catch herself, she found herself cursing that name. Zelda instantly felt shame closing her throat.

She had loved him so very much. She couldn't ask him to watch the mirror, nor could she ask him to come with her.

In order to keep Hyrule safe, and give Link a chance to live his life, Midna had shredded his heart and broken him.

It had become dark out, and Link was quiet and limp in her arms. His limbs still shook slightly, but she decided it was exhaustion from the emotional shock he had been put through. As she shifted her shoulders began to sting, and upon looking she dully noted several bloody marks where Link must have pressed his fingernails too hard. Sighing, she placed a hand on his arm.

"Link?"

Receiving no response, she leaned away from him and put a hand under his chin to lift up his head. Dull unfocused eyes stared at a point over her shoulder, and were bloodshot and puffy from crying. Long wet tear tracks stretched down to his jaw, making his pale face look ghostly. Slightly chapped lips were a very light shade of pink, which made the small bit of blood on them stand out greatly. A little of the substance had dribbled down to his chin, and Zelda wiped at it gently.

"It's going to alright, Link. You'll be living at the castle for awhile. Won't that be fun? I'll even let your friends stay for a bit. But first we need to get back, okay?" The key was to speak slowly and soothingly, Zelda told herself. Link furrowed his eyebrows and turned to stare confused at the shattered mirror, mouthing 'Midna' as if hoping this was some kind of sick joke and she would appear in front of him.

And even though she knew, oh how she _knew _that this was the way it had to be, the way the Goddesses wanted, Zelda started to hate Midna.


End file.
